1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modified form of a seltzer bottle filling apparatus and to a process for filling a seltzer bottle having a detachable head with the head detached. More particularly, it relates to such an apparatus and process in which such a seltzer bottle is filled through a valve mechanism that remains on the bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The substantial prior art on syphon seltzer bottle technology is summarized in the related applications. Briefly, conventional seltzer bottles are provided with syphon heads that remain permanently with the bottle. The head and bottle assembly is refilled with seltzer water under pressure for each use. The seltzer bottles and syphon head assemblies are of heavy duty, rugged construction in order to provide strength against the substantial gas pressures of up to 10 atmospheres employed in such seltzer bottles, and also to allow reuse of the syphon head-bottle combination for many years.
The related applications provide, for the first time, an apparatus and method in which the seltzer or other liquid may be packaged under such substantial gas pressure in a recyclable or disposable container.
In the conventional technique for filling seltzer bottles, the head-bottle combination is inverted in a cradle, a nozzle is connected to the spout of the head, the lever of the head is depressed to open the valve disposed in the head, and the seltzer water enters the bottle through the head and the syphon tube. A sequence of fill and sniff operations is carried out by the filling apparatus in order to remove air displaced by the seltzer water as the bottle fills. In order to fill the recyclable or disposable packages disclosed in the related applications, modification of this prior art apparatus and process is required.